


Here In Your Arms

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"





	

I’d had a long day of completing High Lady duties. I was tired and stressed and just wanted to lie down. I loved being High Lady, I truly did; I adored the people in my court, and I wanted to help them in any way I could. But sometimes I needed some time to myself.

 

I opened the door to Rhys’s and my bedroom to be met with a naked Rhys sprawled across the sheets.

 

My eyes widened. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

Rhysand chuckled softly before curling is fingers toward me, silently asking me to come to him. I walked over to the bed, looking at my mate’s glorious body, his golden skin taut against rippling muscles.

 

“Glorious?” he smirked.

 

I scowled. “Get out of my head, prick.”

 

He released another laugh and grabbed my hands, pulling me on top of him. “I knew you’d had a rough day, and I thought I would help you relax.”

 

“Relax how?” I asked, my fingers trailing across his tattooed chest.

 

He brushed his lips over mine. “In any way you’d like, Feyre darling.” he said. “We could simply lie here, although I’d rather prefer you be naked as well. You could paint me, or you could read while I stare at you. Or I could show you how much I adore and worship you.” Rhysand’s lips curled into a smile. “Anything you’d like, darling. Whatever would help you relax.”

 

I thought it over carefully. While I had been begging Rhys to let me paint him for months, the offer didn’t appeal to me at the moment.

 

“Could we just lie here?” I asked quietly. “I want you to hold me.”

 

Rhys wrapped his arms around my back and pressed a sweet kiss to the crown of my head. “Of course,” he said. “I’d do anything for you. You know that, right, Feyre?”

 

I nodded my head against his chest while he lightly traced patterns onto my spine, whispering loving words into my ear. “I adore you, my High Lady.”

 

I smiled. “And I you, my High Lord.”


End file.
